Le mystère de la foudre!
by Skullkidwil
Summary: ( Pause ) La foudre agit étrangement en un jour d'été et transmet des pouvoirs à un jeune enfant. Va-t-il découvrir la raison de sa puissance?
1. Chapter 1

Hey gang, une tentative de ma part pour une Fanfiction sur Fairy tail. J'ignore ce qui va donner et j'ignore quand je vais rajouter d'autre chapitre. Pour le moment, je me concentre seulement sur ma Fanfiction sur Harry Potter.

Chapitre 1

Dans la ville de Magnolia en l'an X778, Un violent Orage envoyant des éclaires dans toute la région. L'orage est tellement violent, que les Habitants devaient rester dans leur maison, en sécurité. Les mages de Fairy Tail devaient rester dans leur guilde sous ordre du maitre, Makarov Dreyar. Dans un coin de la guilde, Natsu Dragneel, un chasseur de dragon de feu, essaye de réconforter Happy, un chat bleu qui parle et vole, et Lisanna Strauss, un mage qui a le pouvoir du Take Over Animal soul. Dans un autre coin, Erza Scarlett, Mage utilisant arme et armure magique, se battait avec son rival, mira Jane Strauss, mage qui utilise le Take Over Démon Soul. Laxus Dreyar, petit fils du maitre et chasseur de Drago de foudre, mais cette statue est inconnue de tous, écouter sa musique assise sur le bar. Grey Fullbuster, mage de glace, s'amuser avec d'autre membre de la guilde comme Elfman ou Kana. Rien de spécial ne se passa sauf quand tous les éclairs de foudre tombent devant la guilde. Les mages entendirent un cri de douleur et de désespoir.

— LAXUS! Va voir ce qui se passe! Tu n'es pas atteint par la foudre! Cria son grand-père.  
— Ses bons, je vais y aller! Dis Laxus en soupirant.

Il sortit dehors en s'entourant de foudre, mais il remarque que la foudre se dirigeât sur un enfant d'environs 10 ans. Il rejoint le corps, mais sa foudre pénètre le corps de l'enfant. Laxus réussit à arrêter la foudre au bout de 10 minutes. Il examine l'enfant. Il avait les cheveux noirs, mais qui deviennent blonds, redevient noir, redevient blond et, etc. Après un moment, les cheveux restèrent blonds. Des petites éclaires jaunes apparues de temps en temps autour de son corps. Laxus le soulève dans ces bras et retourne dans la guilde. Tous les mages se rapprochent à sont entré et Laxus déposa l'enfant sur une table.

— Qu'es qui s'est passé? demande Makarov  
— Il a aspiré toute la foudre des nuages et ceux que j'ai utilisés pour me protéger. Expliqua Laxus.  
— Emmène-le à l'infirmerie, je demanderais à Polyussica de venir! dit le maitre en partant dans son bureau.

Luxus le ramène à l'infirmerie et fut rejoint discrètement par Gildarts.

— alors, c'est lui ?  
— c'est lui quoi? demande Luxus surprise  
— J'étais endormie au 2e étage et j'ai ressenti une grande puissance magique qui m'a réveillée et cela provient du Gamin. Expliqua Gildarts  
— Il est si puissant que ça? Déclara Luxus après un moment.  
— Trop puissant! dit une voix féminine derrière eux

Luxus et Gildarts se retournent et virent Polyussica rentrer dans la pièce.

— Comment ça? demande Luxus  
— on ressent sa puissance de loin! Déclara la vieille femme

Ils durent quitter la pièce le temps qu'elle l'examine. Quand elle a terminé, elle appela Luxus, Gildarts et Makarov.

— la foudre lui a fait développer des dons magiques qui n'avais pas avant, son corps n'est pas habituer. Déclara l'infirmière de Fairy Tail après l'avoir examiné.  
— Comment cela peut être possible? demande Gildarts surpris  
— aucune idée… ne dit simplement la vieille femme.

Luxus remarque que les cheveux du gamin étaient redevenus noirs et ne faisait plus d'éclaire autour de lui.

— Je ne crois que ses un effet secondaire de son pouvoir magique plein puissance. Expliqua l'infirmière devant les regards surpris des personnes présentes dans la pièce.  
— Bien, on va le laisser se reposer! décida Makarov en quittant la pièce accompagné des autres.

Le lendemain matin, le gamin de l'infirmerie se réveilla et cria de surprise quand il vit un chat bleu sur lui.

— Aaaahhhhhh! cria le gamin  
— Allo! cria Happy  
— je dois être folle! Un chat qui parle! Dis le garçon en reculant le plus possible.  
— Ha! Tu es réveillé! dit Natsu en rentrant dans la pièce  
— Qui es-tu? demande le gamin  
— Natsu Dragneel et toi ?  
— je m'appelle… Comment ça l'enfante, mais s'arrêta en panique  
— Natsu, sort de la! Ordonna Erza en tirant Natsu par son échappe.

Makarov rentra dans la pièce accompagner de Luxus, Gildarts et Polyussica.

— Comment tu te sens ? demande la vieille femme  
— bien… Dis simplement le jeune, soulager que Happy soit parti.  
— Comment tu t'appelles ? demande Makarov  
— je ne m'en rappelle pas… Dis simplement le gamin

Luxus le regardant et remarque ses yeux, bleu avec des petites éclaire dans les pupilles.

— Nous devrions lui en donner un! dit Luxus  
— oui, je te nomme Drakkar! dit Makarov  
— j'aime bien! dit Drakkar avec un sourire  
— Bien! Tu peux sortir! Va faire connaissance avec les autres. Dit Polyussica

Quand Drakkar quitta la pièce, Makarov et Gildarts fixèrent Luxus.

— j'ai pris ma décision sur l'enfant! Luxus, tu vas partir avec lui, pour le former. Tu reviendras seulement si tu crois qu'il est prêt à se débrouiller seul ou si je te le demande. Expliqua le maitre.  
— quand on doit partir ? demande Luxus surpris, mais pas contre.  
— Dans une semaine! répondit Gildarts  
— d'accord! Ça va me faire un bon entrainement! dit Luxus avec un sourire.

Ils sortirent de l'infirmerie et vit Drakkar parler avec Natsu, Happy, Grey, Lisanna, Erza et Mira Jane.

— Alors, tu es un nouveau mage? demande Natsu  
— euh… je crois que oui… Dis Drakkar  
— tu utilises quoi comme pouvoir ? demande Erza  
— la foudre d'après le maitre. Expliqua le nouveau  
— Comme Luxus ? demande Lisanna  
— j'ignorais que Luxus était un mage de foudre aussi! dit Drakkar surprit.  
— oui je le suis, et dans une semaine, nous partons nous entrainer! déclara Luxus en se rapprochant  
— Je vais vous battre quand vous allez revenir! cria Natsu à Luxus  
— nous verrons sa plus tard, gamin! Dis Luxus en partant

La semaine passa très vite aux yeux de Drakkar, il devient ami avec tous les membres de la guilde et en particulier, Natsu et Mira Jane. Le jour du départ, Drakkar attendit Luxus devant la guilde.

— Courage Drakkar, tu vas devenir un puissant mage! dit Natsu avec un grand sourire.  
— tu vas nous manquer! Rajouta Mira Jane  
— Prend soin de Lisanna, Natsu, si tu comprends ce que je veux dire! Dis Drakkar avec un clin d'œil.

Natsu ne répondit pas, mais devient rouge de gêne. Mira vit sa sœur rougir aussi, mais décide de ne pas en parler.

— Ne fais pas trop de dégât, Mira! dit Drakkar  
— je vais essayer, ça va être dur avec Erza! répondit Mira  
— Amuser vous pareille même si je ne suis pas là! Déclara Drakkar aux autres membres !  
— Je veux te défier quand tu vas revenir ! cria Grey  
— Je suis d'accord ! Déclara Drakkar  
— Aller, Vien gamin, nous partons ! dit Luxus en arrivant dans un éclaire.

Drakkar se rapprocha de Luxus et fit un signe de main au mage. Il disparut dans une éclaire.  
Grey, Erza et les autres retournent à l'intérieure de la guilde. Natsu commencer à s'éclipser tranquillement, mais Mira l'attrape par l'échappe.

— Alors, c'est quoi cette histoire de prendre soin de Lisanna ? demande Mira transformer en démon.  
— euh… rien ! dit Natsu en panique  
— Mira laisse Natsu tranquille ! Dit Lisanna  
— d'accord, mais nous devrons parler ce soir, Lisanna. Dis Mira en lâchant Natsu.

La guilde n'a pas eu de nouvelle de Drakkar et Luxus depuis leur départ. Personne ne réussit à les trouver. Quelque s'un penser qu'ils étaient morts. Natsu s'en préoccuper pas trop, mais se posa souvent des questions. Mira semblait pas vraiment toucher physiquement, mais intérieurement, elle croyait qu'elle avait perdu son meilleur ami.

 **L'an X782**

4 ans on passait depuis le départ de Drakkar pour sa formation avec Luxus. La vie continue à Fairy Tail. Natsu continue à se battre avec Grey et de s'occuper de Happy avec Lisanna. Mira continue de se battre avec Erza et de faire des missions avec Elfman et Lisanna. Grey continue à perde ses vêtements. Erza mange toujours son gâteau à la fraise. Makarov reste assis à ne rien faire sur le bar et les autres continuent leur activité. Tout le monde se posait des questions sur Drakkar et Luxus comme pour lesquelles ils ne reçoivent pas de nouvelles d'eux.

En cette soirée, Natsu, Happy et Lisanna discuter dans le parc.

— Lisanna ! Natsu a mangé tous mes poissons ! Cria Happy en pleur.  
— Natsu ! Tu aurais dû lui en laisser ! répondit Lisanna  
— j'avais faim… Dit Natsu  
— tu dois apprendre à partager, tu sais ! répondit Lisanna  
— Oui, mais… commença Natsu, mais fût interrompue par l'Arrivée de Mira et Elfman.  
— Hey, Lisanna ! On va sur une mission ! dit Elfman  
— oui, le maitre ma demandé de partir maintenant pour en finir au plus vite. Dit Mira  
— d'accord ! dit Lisanna  
— je peux venir ? demande Natsu avec un sourire  
— No… Commença Elfman avant de se faire interrompe par Mira.  
— Sa pourrait être une bonne idée ! dit Mira avec un sourire.  
— Le maitre à dit seulement 3 ! dit Elfman.

Elfman commença à partir en trainant Mira et Lisanna quand Mira s'arrêta brusquement.

— Je crois qu'on devra emmener Natsu aux lieux de Lisanna. Dis Mira avec un visage sérieux.  
— Quoi ? Cria Elfman et Lisanna surprit.  
— LE maitre nous a dit qu'elle sera dangereuse, et j'ai peur que Lisanna ne soit pas assez forte.  
— Si tu le dis, grande sœur ! dit Elfman tristement  
— Lisanna, prends soin de Happy et désoler d'avoir pris votre place. dis Natsu  
— Ce n'est pas grave, fait attention! Dit Lisanna

Elle regarde les 3 partir avant de rentrer chez eux avec Happy. Une semaine passa sans aucune nouvelle. Lisanna était inquiet, car la mission devait prendre 4 jours. Alors qu'elle décide d'aller interroger le maitre, la porte s'ouvrit sur Mira et Elfman. Ils portaient tous les 2 des bandages sur les bras, jambe et torse. Lisanna courue vers en eux en panique. Elle leur serra dans ses bras et Lisanna remarque le foulard de Natsu autour du coup de Mira.

— qu'es qui est arrivé ? demande Makarov inquiète.

Mira explique que pendant le combat contre une bête féroce qui était en train de détruit un village, Elfman a fait une tentative pour le contrôler.

— Il se transforme en bête, mais il a perdu le contrôle. Natsu et moi sommes battues contre la bête. Il a réussi à me sonner et j'étais sure de mourir, mais le coup n'est jamais venu et c'est Natsu qui la prit à ma place en s'interposant. Natsu ces relevés et a réussi à assommer la bête qui était redevenue Elfman. Expliqua Mira en pleur.  
— Il était couché sur le sol, il a donné son foulard à mira et demander de la donner à Lisanna ou de la garder si elle en voulait pas. Déclare Elfman  
— Pour finir, il a est devenue lumineux rouge et il a disparue, simplement… Dis Mira en tendant le foulard à Lisanna.

Lisanna attrape le foulard et tomba en larme dans les bras de Mira. 2 jours plus tard, Makarov avait fait les funérailles de Natsu. Tous les mages de la guilde se sentent très tristes. Pendant la cérémonie d'enterrement, sur une colline au loin qui donner un aperçu sur le cimetière, 3 ombres regardent la cérémonie.

— Merci de nous avoir prévenues, Mystogan ! dit un homme d'environ 6 pieds avec une tenue de voyage et une cape noire.  
— Je suis le seul qui pouvez-vous prévenir, Luxus. Dit Mystogan  
— Pour quoi vous n'allez pas les rejoindre ? demande Mystogan après un moment.  
— Je n'ai pas reçu le signal et Drakkar n'est pas prêt. Dis Luxus en regardant la 3e personne avec eux.  
— bien, je vais vous laisser, à la prochaine. Dis Mystogan en disparaissant dans un brouillard.

Les 2 personnes commencées à s'éloigner.

— tu peux te défouler. Dit Luxus en s'éloignant de Drakkar.  
— Merci… Maitre ! dit Drakkar quand ses cheveux passèrent du noir au jaune électrique.

Un orage éclata dans le ciel de Magnolia. Toute la ville entendit un cri. Cela dura 5 minutes en tout. Après un moment, Luxus se rapprocha de Drakkar.

— ça va mieux ? demande Luxus  
— oui… dit Drakkar tristement quand ses cheveux redeviennent noirs.

Ils marchèrent tranquillement et disparue dans un éclair.

 **L'an X784**

Erza Scarlett, avec l'aide de Jellal, affronte Zero, Chef des Oracions Seis. Ils étaient en difficulté face à la puissance de Zero. Son armure Purgatoire était endommagée et son épée, détruite.

— Je croyais que vous seriez à la hauteur de ma puissance, Erza. Dis Zero déçue  
— Salaud ! dit Jellal  
— Adieux, **GENESE ZE** …. Commença Zero, mais fut interrompue par une attaque de foudre  
— **Raging Bolt.** Cria Luxus en arrivant dans un éclair.

Zero fut repoussé sur le mur et immobilisé par la puissance utiliser. Erza était surpris de voir Luxus.

— Luxus, qu'es que tu fais là ? demande Erza en équipement une armure métallique.  
— Je passer dans le coin, j'ai vu que toi et la gamine étiez en difficulté. Dit Luxus  
— Wendy ? Mais pour quoi… Commença Erza  
— Ne t'inquiète pas, Drakkar s'en occupe. Dit Luxus en concentre sa magie.  
— Qu'es qu'on fait ? demande Jellal  
— Vous, vous allez admirer ma puissance pendant que je le finis. Dis Luxus en riant  
— Quoi, mais… commença Erza  
— **Hurlement du Dragon foudroyant !** Cria Luxus

Un énorme rayon d'énergie électrique détruit le Crystal et bat Zero d'un seul coup. Erza et Jellal regarde

— Tu es un… commença Jellal, mais s'arrêta quand il sentit une puissance au-dessus du nirvana.  
— Quel idiot ! cria Luxus en attrapant les bras de Erza et Jellal avant de disparaitre dans de la foudre.

Ils se retrouvèrent à l'extérieur, assez éloigner du Nirvana. Ils ont été vite rejoints par Lucy, Grey, Wendy, Gajeel et les autres guildes présentes.

— Luxus ! Ou est… commença Grey quand il fut interrompu par l'apparition d'un grand cercle de magie jaune dans le ciel, presque aussi grand que le nirvana.  
— FINAL TUNDER STORM ! Cria une voix provenant au-dessus du cercle magique.

Un énorme rayon couleur jaune électrique s'abattit sur Nirvana qui fut détruit complètement. Balayant le paysage a l'entoure par un grand fort vent.

— c'était… Drakkar ? demande Wendy surpris par la puissance utiliser.  
— oui… mais généralement, il est KO pendant 2 semaines quand il utilise ce sort. Dit Luxus  
— allé à la guilde. Rajouta Luxus en disparaissant en un éclair.

Équipe Erza dit au revoir aux autres guildes et à Jellal qui décide d'aller se cacher des chevaliers runes. L'équipe Erza se dirige vers Fairy Tail avec Wendy. Pendant le chemin, chacun pensé à Drakkar. Erza se demander comment il était devenu aussi puissant et s'il était au courant pour Natsu. Grey espérer se mesurer à lui pour voir sa puissance. Gajeel veut l'affronter. Lucy se demande qui est Drakkar. Wendy repensa quand Drakkar la sauvé.

 _ **Flash-Back**_

Wendy prenait la sortie du Nirvana avec Carla, son chat blanc, quand il eut un tremblement et la fait trébucher. Un morceau de plafond s'écroula sur Wendy. Wendy ne ressentit jamais les débris, mais ressentie des bras forts la soulever. Elle était sauvée par Drakkar. Il porté des habits de voyage classique de couleur noire. Il a les cheveux noirs et les yeux bleus électriques.

— Merci… dis Wendy en rougissant.  
— De rien, mon nom est Drakkar, mage de foudre ! Répondit le mage de foudre  
— Wendy, Chasseuse de dragon céleste. Dit Wendy  
— Moi, ses Carla Dit Carla 

Ils disparurent dans une éclaire et se retrouvent à l'extérieur de Nirvana.

— va rejoindre les autres et éloigner vous ! Je vais tout faire exploser ! dit Drakkar en déposant Wendy et Carla sur le sol  
— D'accord… soyez prudent ! dit Wendy  
— Inquiète-toi pas ! dit Drakkar pendant que ses cheveux deviennent jaunes et des éclairs apparurent autour de son corps.

Il disparut dans un éclair et Wendy rejoint les autres.

 _ **Fin flash-back**_

Ils continuent leur route en silence. Après un moment, Lucy brisa le silence.

— Erza, qui est Drakkar ?  
— C'est un mage de foudre, on la retrouver devant la guilde pendant un orage. Il absorber la foudre. Il a une grande puissance, mais trop jeune pour la contrôler entièrement.  
— Il est membre de Fairy Tail ? demande Gajeel  
— non, il est parti 1 semaine après son arrivée en formation avec Luxus, qui est un mage de foudre de rang S., avant de recevoir sa marque. Dit Grey  
— alors, il ne connaît pas vraiment les membres de la guilde ? demande Lucy, surprise  
— oui, il nous connaît tous un peu, mais beaucoup Mira et Nat… Commença Erza, mais s'arrêta brusquement et son visage devient triste.  
— je me demande s'il est au courant… Demande Grey en regardant le sol.  
— je l'ignore. Dis Erza tristement.

Ils arrivèrent à Fairy Tail plusieurs heures plus tard. Ils furent accueillis par tout le monde. Ils rejoignirent Makarov et Mira au bar.

— Bonjour maitre, nous avons un nouveau membre ! dit Erza en présentant Wendy  
— D'accord, mais qu'elle est sa magie ? demande Makarov intriguer.  
— Je suis une chasseuse de dragon céleste. Explique Wendy fièrement.  
— Un autre ! Dis Mira en fixant Wendy  
— oui, un autre, je suis la 2e… Euh… 3e. dit Wendy en sentant l'air dans la pièce.  
— euh, il y a seulement 2 chasseurs de dragon ici. Dit Gajeel un peux mélanger.  
— je sens l'odeur d'un 3e… dit Wendy en se déplacent vers Lisanna.

Wendy fixa Lisanna un moment avant de parler.

— Bonjour, votre foulard sent le chasseur de dragon de feu ! dit Wendy avec joie en espérant rencontrer un autre chasseur de dragon.  
— oui… vous avez raison… Dis Lisanna tristement  
— Ou est-il ? demande Wendy curieuse  
— mort… Dis Lisanna avec un début de larmes.  
— oh… je suis désolée… commença Wendy pour s'excuser, mais fut interrompue par Mira.  
— Ce n'est pas grave, tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Dis Mira en réconfortant Lisanna.  
— Comment a été la mission? Demande Makarov pour changer de sujet.  
— Nous avons affronté Oracions Seis et le nirvana avec l'aide de Jellal et Luxus.  
— Un gars aux cheveu noir et yeux bleus électriques m'a sauvé la vie d'un éboulement! Dis Wendy en rougissant légèrement avec un sourire gêner.  
— Attend, tu as été sauvé par drakkar, mais tu ne nous as rien dit! Grey.  
— TU As ÉTÉ SAUVER PAR DRAKKAR? Demande Mira  
— Oui, mais le seulement moment qu'on l'a vue, il a lancé un sort tellement puissant qui a détruit le Nirvana à lui seul. Explique Gajeel avec un peu de jalousie.  
— et Luxus nous a dit qu'il tombe généralement KO pendant 2 semaines quand il utilise ce sort. Rajouta Lucy

Tout le monde sentit une aura ténébreuse et des bruits de verres casser. Ils virent Mira en colère et entendirent marmonner seulement « drakkar » et « idiot ».

— Drakkar va revenir bientôt, j'en suis sûre! Dis le maître avec un drôle de sourire.

Chaque membre reprit leur habitude et d'autres en développent des nouvelles. Erza mange sont gâteau au fromage, Grey continue à perde ses vêtements. Gajeel partit agacer Levy et ses coéquipiers. Lisanna présente Wendy à tous les membres de la guilde avec Carla. Lucy assit au bar et examine la guilde.

— Dit Mira, où est Happy ? demande Lucy surprise de ne pas voir le chat bleu.  
— comme à chaque année proche de son anniversaire de mort, Happy préféré rester seul, chez eux. Explique Mira tristement.  
— Mais il va revenir deux ou trois jours plus tard après l'anniversaire. Rajouta Mira.

Lucy resta pensive quelque minute et se retourna vers Mira.

— Donc, tu connais beaucoup Drakkar ? demande Lucy curieuse.  
— oui, on ses très bien entendu lui et moi. Il fessait souvent l'idiot quand il était dans la guilde. Il me manque beaucoup. Pendant quelque temps, je croyais qu'il était mort aussi. Dit Mira

Une semaine avait passé depuis la rencontre de l'équipe Erza et Laxus. Wendy était devenu ami avec quasiment tout le monde de la guilde. Happy avait décidé de revenir auprès de ses amis au lieu d'être seul et eu le béguin sur Carla. Grey perd encore ses vêtements. Erza mange encore du gâteau. Lucy se plaint encore de son loyer en retard. Cana continue à boire plusieurs tonneaux de bière. Makarov continue à rester assis à ne rien faire. Mira et Lisanna continuent à travailler au bar. Elfman fait encore son viril.

 **2 jours plus tard.**

Ce matin en arrivant au bar, Lucy remarque que la guilde est sombre, triste et calme. Tous les membres étaient assis, à parler calmement. Elle voit Lisanna, avec Happy sur ses genoux, en train de regarder par la fenêtre. Elle remarque que Cana travaille au bar aujourd'hui et voit Mira assise sur les escaliers menant au 2e étage.

— Grey, qu'es qui se passe? Demande Lucy en rejoignant sa table avec Wendy et Erza.

— aujourd'hui est l'anniversaire de sa mort. Dis Grey en jouant avec un morceau de glace.

— oh, désoler les amis. Répondit Lucy tristement.

— Pour quoi Mira porte-t-elle le foulard de Lisanna? Demande Wendy curieusement

— mira se sent coupable de la mort de natsu, elle a toujours demandé d'avoir le foulard en ce jour. Explique Erza en mangeant un morceau de son gâteau préféré.

Quelque heure plus tard, les membres de la guilde entendirent l'alarme Gildarts se déclencher.

Gildarts arrive, évacuer ce qui est précieux! cria Makarov en cachant ces bouteilles de fort.

Qui est Gildarts? demandent Lucy et Wendy au même moment.

L'as de Fairy Tail. Répondit Grey

Ils attendirent encore 5 minutes avant d'entendre des rires. La porte s'ouvrit et ils virent 3 Hommes. Le premier est un homme grand aux cheveux orange foncé. Le deuxième est blond avec une cicatrice en forme d'éclaire sur le visage. Le troisième est un homme aux cheveux noir corbeau et des yeux bleus électriques. Toutes les personnes dans la guilde, sauf Makarov, sont surprises de les revoir après tant d'années. Il sortit tout de leur pensée quand Mira lâcha une Crie avec un bruit de bouteille brisé!

DRAKKAR !


	2. Message Auteur

**Ce message sera publié sur tous mes fan fictions de ce site.**

 **! Message!**

Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour écrire des chapitres, mais ça arrive souvent dans mes temps libres. J'ai publié ce premier chapitre de cette Histoire pour donner comme une idée en général qu'elle serait ma Fanfic sur ce sujet. J'essaye de finir ma Fanfic sur Harry Potter avant de commencer une autre.

Merci de votre compréhension

Amicalement, Skullkidwil.

 **! Information General!**

 **Harry Potter et le pouvoir ancestral (Fanfic Harry Potter)**

Cette histoire s'approche de sa fin. La bataille finale de l'histoire se passera quelque chapitre après le labyrinthe de Merlin, qui durera exactement 3 chapitres. J'essaye de la finir le plus vite possible.

 **Le mystère de l'électricité! (Fanfic Fairy Tail)**

Une idée que j'ai eue après avoir écouté l'anime et lut quelques fanfic. J'ai publié un aperçu de mon idée. Une chose qui est sure, cette histoire n'aura pas d'autre chapitre aussi longtemps que ma fanfic de Harry Potter soit finie.

 **Fanfic Naruto**

J'ai eu quelque idée d'une bonne fanfic sur Naruto. Un premier chapitre assez avancer (2000 mots) est écrit, mais non finalisé. Je vais la finaliser, trouver un bon titre et la publier pour vous montrer un aperçu.

 **Autre**

J'ai pensé à quelque idée sur d'autres sujets comme Percy Jackson. Aussi sur des Cross coter entre Naruto et Fairy Tail. Toutes ces idées ne sont pas encore vraiment écrites donc je ne risque pas d'en reparler prochainement.


End file.
